injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mothra (Multiverse saga)
Mothra is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Mothra is a character from the Godzilla films created by the Toho Company. Origin Mothra's origins have somewhat varied from film to film, but she is always portrayed as a benevolent and ancient creature that possesses some level of divinity. In the Showa era, Godzilla vs. Mothra, Rebirth of Mothra, Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. and Godzilla: Final Wars, Mothra is the guardian goddess of the remote Infant Island in the south Pacific Ocean. There, she is perpetually reborn through an egg and is worshiped by the island's natives. She is spoken for by two miniature telepathic fairies, called either the Shobijin, Cosmos, or Elias. Mothra's origin is gone into in greater depth in Godzilla vs. Mothra. This film explains that Mothra was the guardian of the ancient world, protecting all life on Earth from threats. When an ancient civilization created a climate-controlling device, the Earth became offended and created a dark Mothra, called Battra, to destroy it. After destroying the device, Battra proceeded to eradicate the entire civilization and sought to exterminate all of mankind, believing humans to be a blight on the planet. Mothra challenged Battra and defeated him, sealing him away in the North Sea. Following this battle, Mothra and the Cosmos, the only remnants of the ancient civilization, took up residence on the remote Infant Island, where they lived in peace for the next twelve thousand years. In Rebirth of Mothra, it is established that Mothra is the last living member of an ancient race of giant guardian moths that defended the Earth throughout its history. In her old age, Mothra lived in solitude with the Elias on Infant Island, and with the last of her strength summoned forth an egg to continue her legacy after her death. In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, Mothra's origin receives its first major alteration. In this film, Mothra is one of the three Guardian Monsters and the Goddess of the Sea. In ancient times, Mothra and her fellow guardians Baragon and King Ghidorah were slain by Japanese warriors. Mothra was laid to rest under Lake Ikeda while the warriors who slayed her prayed for her soul, that she would return one day to save Japan. Thousands of years later, the prophet Hirotoshi Isayama awakened Mothra by transferring the souls of Japan's honorable dead into her, so that she and the other Guardian Monsters could together stop Godzilla. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Antennae Blast: Mothra fires a beam of energy from her antennae. * Hurricane Wing: Mothra fires a powerful gust of wind from her wings. * Scale Powder: Mothra sends out a cloud of powder that reflects energy attacks. * Feather Drop: Mothra flies above the opponent and drops wings on them. Ultimate Attack ''' '''Asphyxiation Powder: Mothra blows a gust of scale powder at the opponent. If it hits, Mothra gathers up a cloud of her own scales and sends it at the opponent with a gust of wind, completely covering her opponent with it and choking them while they breath it in. Mothra then flies up above her opponent and bombards them with energy blasts before finishing them off with a beam of lightning. Appereance Trivia Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kaijus Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Speedsters Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes